Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes is the main male protagonist of Dämonologie. He is a second-year collage school student at Igirisu Academy in Class 6-A. He's the former vice-president of the Occult Research Club, and is a descendent of the Great Detective, Sherlock Holmes and King Solomon. His initial Daemon is Elizabeth Gremory, a member and the heiress of the Gremory Clan of Devils. After Volume 9, Sherlock signed two contracts with the Sleeping World Dragon Jormungandr and Styx, and became the Commander of the Britannia (Britain) region of Magicians at the end of Volume 28. Sherlock is soon revealed to be a three-bred as the son of Hayden Holmes, the summoner who also drank the blood of Herensuge; Maria Naruse, the previous Demon Lord's Sister; and Sapphyre, one of the Seraphim. Appearance At the start of the series, Sherlock is a tall, handsome and slim seventeen-year-old with unkempt brown hair jutting in all directions and light orange eyes. After having spend in the year in the Gehenna Barrier with Chisato, Rouge and Vali, Sherlock's hair has grown a bit longer and changed to black and white, as well as being taller and more muscular. In Volume 16, Sherlock has been described as having big burly build and arms. He usually wears the Igirisu Academy Knight uniform which consists of a white shirt, black pants, and a black tie, with a black blazer, and a red and green scarf made from alchemist silk and the hide of the Evil Dragon Herensuge. His Magi Crescent is on his left hand. He also wears a phoenix feather shaped necklace which Mio gave to him as a present on their date. From the end of Volume 4 to the beginning of Volume 16, Sherlock's left arm was transformed into that of a Dragon. In order for it to appear human, a ritual would be performed where Ellie, Akio, or Mio would suck the power of the Dragon out of it, allowing it to appear human for a few days. After gaining a new body in Volume 16 through the combined efforts of Greater Red, Ophis, Wagyl, and Ryuujin, he is now able to freely transform any part of his body into that of a Dragon. The scars on his body are the direct result of his Magi Crescent going out of control in the Village. However he just tells people, he was involved in a car accident as a child. Personality Sherlock has many personality traits. Overall, Sherlock is laid-back and collected, retaining his composure even in awkward and possibly dangerous situations. He is also compassionate and firmly believes in the idea of "family". Though for certain situations, he can also express shock, annoyance, and anger. Due to the incident that occurred in the past, while in the Tatsuyama Village as a child, Arthur suffers from frequent nightmares as a result of being forced to eliminate the remains of his friends and comrades using Banishing Shift. This has also caused him to fear using his Banishing Shift again or even using Lostvayne since being kicked out of the village, however, as time passed, he has started getting over it as he used them more and more in fights against dangerous enemies. He also has a sense of justice and is willing to do something for their expense to protect the ones that is dear to him. Sometimes he goes so far that he goes into a frenzy to protect his comrades, harem and other innocent folks. Despite this he seems to be calm under pressure and doesn't flinch at a strong opponent. This high sense of justice that he has can not just be seen through fighting, but diplomacy as well. Also as a descendent of the first Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is very intelligent and smart. Despite showing to be calm most of the time, there are moments when he goes into a frenzied state if anyone he cares about could be killed in the process as shown when he thought that Shiba had killed everyone important to him using Ouryuu. Aside from just his sheer combat skills, Sherlock has also shown to be calm and analytical using whatever means possible to make a situation go into their favor during political situations, which is mostly shown during the battle against the Old and New Satan Factions when he killed Zolgear Belphegor before his match started, then he also planned to kill the other Council Members during the chaos caused by the arrival of both Khaos and the other Heroic Spirits. Then during the conflict caused by the Hero Clan who viewed him and the others as too much of a threat, then decided to control the corruption level that the heroes had with the spirits and gods to his advantage. History Sherlock is the biological son of the "The Emrys Detective", Hayden Holmes and the sister of the previous Satan Lucifer, Maria Naruse conceived after she and Sapphyre rescued Jin from the dimensional domain of Herensuge. Though since Maria couldn't conceive Sherlock in the Netherworld due to being the child of a demon and human summoner, Sapphyre proposed that she transfer him into her womb so that she could not only raise him in the Overworld but so that he could be the child between the three of them. However, she lied about the dangers and knew that it would result in far more trouble for her since she was one of the Seraphim carrying the child of a demon and human within herself. As such, there were Angels who wanted to execute both of them, but others among the Angels and even Fallen Angels such as Afleya, Elijah and Azazel aided Sapphyre in her desires to conceive their child. Soon after Sherlock was born, he spent a short time with her before being handed off to her cousin and older brother to give him to Hayden. Sapphyre soon had her soul extracted from her body, her memories erased, her soul frozen and kept within the eternal prison of the Gehenna Barrier. Sherlock was soon raised by Hayden within the Tatsuyama Village with his younger siblings Mycroft and Sabine Holmes, where he was viewed as a genius from a young age during his training with the other children. When he was at the age of seven, after a dangerous attempt to assassinate the Ninja leader of the Hot Spring Village Sayuri, Sherlock and his young siblings were left orphaned after their father Hayden was killed during the mission. However, when he was around the ages ten or eleven, the former head of his village, Uther Mordred attempted to calm the demonic holy sword Lostvayne, which was used to seal a powerful evil spirit and ended up being possessed and went on a rampage killing a number of adults and even Sherlock's friends leaving him, Tomoe, Asia, and Sigurd the survivors. In order to save themselves, Sherlock utilized Banishing Shift and his Magi Crescent to ease both the possessed man, the evil spirit and even the corpses left behind in the hero's wake. After the incident, the Village Elders viewed Sherlock as too dangerous and decided to seal both him and Lostvayne, however, another Elder Galahad and his ward, the previous Oliver Branch, returned home shortly thereafter and negotiated Sherlock's and his sibling's freedom with the three of them being exiled from the village. After his powers went out of control and he and his younger siblings were banished from the Village, the New Vatican offered to take in Sherlock, Mycroft and Sabine. Sherlock who was suspicious about the intentions of Albareos declined their offer and moved to the nearby Igirisu Town with his young brother and sister. After that, the sibling trio would go on to live normal lives together in Igirisu Town, with Sherlock acting as the parental figure of the group, gaining a job as a part-time detective and explaining the scars on his body and unusually high physical conditioning as being from a car accident and the physical rehabilitation that came after. At fourteen years old, he, Mycroft and Elizabeth would enroll at the local school. Growing up in Igirisu Town orphaned, Sherlock would befriend siblings Zachery and Irina Shidou, and Muramasa Tachibana and they would always play together back when Zachery and Irina still lived in the neighborhood. A few times Sherlock was invited to go to church with the Shidou family. On occasions they would stay over at each others houses, one of these visits when Sherlock, his siblings and Muramasa slept over at Zachery's and Irina's, Irina kissed him while he was sleeping. Eventually Zachery and Irina moved to England due to her father's job. Plot Detective Magician's Awakening Arc Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 Vampire Treaty Meeting Arc Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Premature Revelations Arc Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Volume 25 Volume 26 Volume 27 Volume 28 Volume 29 Volume 30 Wizard Detective King of the Blazing Right and Truth × Red Dragon Empress of the Great Satan: The True Ruler(s) of the Igirisu Academy Arc Volume 31 Volume 32 Volume 33 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 True Volume 5 Powers & Abilities Main Abilities As a child, Sherlock was viewed as a prodigy classified as B-Rank despite his age having inherited talent from his father. However, his skills dulled having not trained for five years after being exiled from the Tatsuyama Village, while still stronger compared to a normal human. As the Commander of the Britannia region of Magicians, Sherlock is one of the strongest Wizards in Japan. His strength and power rivals or surpasses the Magic Division and Swordsmanship Division presidents at the Netherworld Schools and the Satans themselves. Chief Tachibana even praised him for his strength on how he can take on the entire regiment of Rouge Angels by himself. He is also a quick learner when it comes to combat, whenever someone attacks him that he foresighted at least once, he is able to counterattack should the same attack happen again. Loki describing Sherlock as a solid, all-around fighter with no weakness and brilliant deduction. Some of his fellow Knights such as Arthur, Ban and Beo Wülf even acknowledged Sherlock's strengths, abilities and judgement. Master Strategist: Sherlock has also been shown that once he understands what his enemies are planning to do mostly shown in his meeting with The Elders who treated them as a potential hostile threat to the Human World and new Alliance of the Three Factions to be able to devise highly effective countermeasures and strategies. * Holmes Intuition (ホームズ直観, Hōmuzu Chokkan):' '''Being a descendant of Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock possesses the intuition members of the Holmes bloodline has. As such, he is unable to explain his usual intuition logically, resulting in nobody usually believing him, as shown in Volume 14, when he deducted that Loki was going to use Berolina Vassago's panties to enact Ragnarök, in which nobody believed him. '''Enchant Aura': Perception Reinforcement Magic: An extra sense developed in order to see magic power and magical phenomenon. Sherlock is probably the most proficient in this general magic due to it being the main component of the extremely difficult Tennen Rishin-ryu. Master Swordsmanship: Sherlock is a remarkably skilled swordsman, as a child, he was hailed as a genius who could gain the upper hand against even experienced Heroes. Despite not training since his banishment, he cut Shelia's magic bullet after using Banishing Shift alongside it, then held his own against Nico despite already being injured from before. * Tennen Rishin-ryu: * Dimension Slash: Marksmanship: Superhuman Speed: Sherlock is a Speed-Type fighter known as an Infinite Slayer, meaning he uses immense speed to close the gap in an instant, then uses quick attacks to overwhelm his opponents. Sherlock pledged opinion the only way how defeated those which are stronger is to defeat them with speed and tactics before they could take advantage. * After Images: Sherlock's speed is such that he can produce several after images of himself in order to fool his opponents who while they're busy striking at where he was he can attack them from where he is is. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Multilingualism: '''During their stay at the Ruthven Castle in Romania, Mycroft states that Sherlock is fluent in 9 languages of which include English, Japanese, German, and Norwegian. '''Deductive Reasoning: Resist: Sherlock has some proficiency in countering magic attacks but he usually relies on the various defensive magic he has access to. Demon/Angel/Dragon Powers Due to Sherlock's unique heritage, as a result of being the son of Hayden Holmes, the strongest Hero who had drunk the evil dragon blood of Herensuge, his biological mother; Maria Naruse, a Satan-Class Devil and the previous Demon Lord's little sister, and his surrogate/biological mother, Sapphyre, one of the Seven Great Seraphim. Due to this, he was also afforded a number of unique abilities beyond that of other characters in the series. *'Banishing Shift:' A unique power that Sherlock seemed to have inherited from his father who drank the blood of Herensuge and was first perceived as being unique to him. This lets him send anything like physical and magic attacks to the zero dimension, in other words, it is reduced to nothingness and eliminates. In order to use it, Sherlock needs perfect spiritual balance. Kaoru explained that the complete elimination caused by Banishing Shift is the result of the invocation severing its particular core and due to him being born with different eyes. **'Shoumetsukensen' (消滅剣, Extinction Sword): This is a variant of Banishing Shift that Arthur Doyle taught him in Volume 18, which focuses on unleashing the eliminating power of Banishing Shift. **'Banishing Shift Annihilation:' *'Magi Crescent' ( ): *'Gravity Magic:' As the biological son of Maria, Sherlock also inherited the same gravitational-based magic unique to her heritage like both her older brother and niece. First needing medicine from Riri and lacking training, he could use it to pin down and crush his enemies. However, after using the soul of Zolgear Belphegor, he learned to control it better to where he could pull onto the gravitational waves of both Ellie, Asia and Shelia across dimensions when he utilizes them to pull himself outside of the abyss of corruption inside of Shiba. **'Gravity Slash:' After imbuing Lostvayne with black aura Sherlock slashes the blade down crushing his target with a wave of pure gravitational force. *'Angelic Choir Contract:' After Chisato revealed her identity as a Archangel to Sherlock, they entered a contract with each other. With it, Sherlock can access her powers, which are normally sealed, and use them in combat or other situations. *'Divine Protection:' *'Angelic Aura:' *'Magic Barrier:' As a side effect of the Daemon Vow, Sherlock became able to create a powerful magic barrier based around his four blood, five elements, and yin-yang. He mainly uses this barrier so that he can have outside sex with his harem without them worrying about others seeing them, which the other girls can use as well. Other Skills General Affairs Manager: During his time as a member of the Student Council, Sherlock has demonstrated that he's greatly reliable in handling difficult situations for the Student Council during their preparations for the sports festival. His managerial capabilities have earned him great trust and respect from the members of the Student Council to the point that he has an open invitation to join after the winter break. Sexual Dominance Expert: Thanks to expert training by Shelia and extensive practice with his female servants, Sherlock has become highly proficient in the ways of sexually subduing women, to the point that he is able to easily make one of his classmate's orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping her breasts. Summoning Abilities Authority of Destruction (破壊の権威, Hakai no ken'i): Command of Elements (五要素の規則, Rule of Five Elements): Origin's Command given to Sherlock after former a contract with her. It gives him the ability to control the Five Elements: Fire, Water, Wood, Metal and Earth. Power of Abyss (知識の力, Chishiki no Chikara): Jormungandr's authority given to Sherlock after forming a contract with him, Sherlock is able to gather darkness and form them into weapons and barriers and even generate Twisted Monster, similar to Casper's. Power of Death (死の力, Shi no Chikara): Styx's authority given to Sherlock after forming a contract with her. Equipment Lostvayne Lostvayne '( , lit. "''Cursed Sword of Purgatory"): Sherlock's other primary weapon. The Cursed Holy Sword used by the knight King Meliodas in the War against the Saxons, and thus, also holds the spirit of said king. It is a holy sword with obvious holy abilities and holy flame creation, as well as Dragon-slayer abilities. Prior to the beginning of the story, Uther Mordred, the former head of Tatsuyama Village tried to claim it for himself, got possessed, and had to be killed by Sherlock. Now being forced to wield the weapon, Sherlock initially possessed low compatibility with Lostvayne due to viewing it and Meliodas more as a tool than a partner and secretly fearing it. However once Sherlock overcomes his fear of the weapon and has the sadistic side of his personality forcibly drawn out, his compatibility with the weapon has risen dramatically. * '''Lostvayne Orthodox ( , lit. "Purgatory Armor of the Cursed Sword"): Sherlock's Sub-Species Overdrive of Lostvayne. A vastly more powerful transformation Sherlock first uses against Reinhardt Barbatos during the final one-on-one match held between the Barbatos and Gremory clans. The special medicine, provided by Shalltear, stimulated Sherlock's Devil blood and Magician capabilities, allowing him to sync with Lostvayne to a greater degree. This form, however, puts tremendous strain on his Magi Crescent, body and mind, and immediately after entering this form, Sherlock goes on an uncontrollable rampage that nearly kills Reinhardt. The armor covers his body in a jet-black, dragon-themed armor, gives him black-colored shoulder pads, a large halo-like object mounted to his back, and red ribbon-like streaks going down from his chest. Mysteltainn ( , Demonic King Sword): One of the strongest Demon Swords, tied with Gram. It is a Cursed Demon Sword with the Dragon Slayer power of it's counterpart Gram as well as extreme sharpness, which leads Alice to liken it to a combination of Gram, Caliburn and Lostvayne. Maverick ( , lit. "Roar of the Dragon"): A pistol made by the Greco-Roman God Vulcan, using Dragon Scales and the Olympian Flame that the titan Prometheus stole. Daemons Elizabeth Gremory (エリザベス・グレモリー, Erizabesu Guremorī): Origin (オリジン, Orijin): Jormungandr (ヨルムンガンドル, Yorumungandoru): Styx (スティクス, Sutikusu): Trivia * Growing up one of his favorite meals was Kaoru Nonaka's beef stew. * As a child the Village gave him a A rank due to being a prodigy without any combat experience, and as a adult they gave him an SS-rank, an rank usually given to the top-warriors, exorcists and priests of the Vatican. * Ornis referred to Sherlock as a Three-Bred (Blood of Three Races) due to his unique heritage: Hayden Holmes, a hero who also has dragon blood (since Ornis didn't know about his fight against Herensuge), Maria Naruse, a demon whose the younger sister of Wilbert, and Sapphyre, a Archangel who is also one of the Seven Great Seraphim. * Sherlock is described as having a complicated scent by Selaphiel. * Both Futaba and Oliver revealed that his banishment from the Tatsuyama Village was a decision of The Elders and not the Vatican or any others, meaning that it was possible for it to be overturned. * Sherlock shares the meaning of the title that refers to Greater Red: "Dragon of Dragons" as he can be considered a mini Greater Red, who the title mainly refers to. * Despite not officially being a member of the Gremory clan yet, he is already considered one by the members (minus Elizabeth) and their servants. * His first time having vaginal sex was with Elizabeth ** Sherlock has a maid fetish thanks to Ellie. * His first time having anal sex was with Mio Nause * His first double penetration sex was with Styx (he grew a second penis) * His first time having group sex was with both Tomoe Nonaka and Asia Argento Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Longinus Category:Wizard Category:Summoner Category:Devil Category:Magician Category:Archangel Category:Relic user Category:Holmes Residence Category:Dragon